The present invention relates to a device for inflating an airbag with a gas generator.
DE 197 38 741 A1 teaches a device for inflating a side curtain airbag in a vehicle. The folded airbag and the inflation tube are mounted along the roof edge in the vehicle. It is necessary that the inflation tube is adapted to the path of the roof edge or the upper roof crossbeam. As a result of these installation requirements, the path of the inflation tube deviates from alignment with the gas discharge socket. When the airbag is deployed the forces of inflation gas act on the connection between the inflation tube and the gas discharge socket. There is a risk that the gas-tight connection between the inflation tube and the gas discharge socket will be damaged and therefore inflation of the airbag within the required time is not achieved.
There is provided in accordance with the invention a device for inflating an airbag comprising a gas generator having a gas generator housing that can be anchored to a vehicle body and an inflation tube. An end of the inflation tube is connected in an axially aligned and gas-tight manner to a gas discharge socket fastened to the gas generator housing. The tube end is fixed by a covering sleeve that at least partially surrounds an outer face of the tube end or directly on the gas discharge socket so as to be secured in an axial direction and secured against rotation around an axis of the tube.